


A Fairy Tale

by Evak2121 (AngAngLove)



Series: gods cry too [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Ballet Dancer!Even, M/M, Punk!Isak, What Ifs, money issues, they're in love, they're okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngAngLove/pseuds/Evak2121
Summary: Dreams don't always come true, but they're nice to have.





	A Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This one seems a bit cheesy, I hope that anyone who reads it, doesn't mind. <3 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't really know which tags to use, I'm really sorry.

* * *

 

 

        “If I had money,” he started, hands playing with the gold in Isak’s hair. “I’d buy you a guitar.”

 

Isak only laughed at that. “I can’t even play the guitar,” he took another slice of their frozen pizza. “But I would look so fucking cool with it. Shit, Jonas would be so jealous.”

 

Even laughed too, because in those short moments Isak looked like a little boy. He would get excited over the smallest things, grins big and bright, his voice lacking the bitterness. “You would. I would have the coolest boyfriend in the world.”

“What the hell, and I’m not the coolest now?” His eyes looked pretty with a fake outrage.

 

And Even laughed again, because love sometimes makes you do that. His own voice young and honest, teeth sinking into the pillows of his lips – sharp and soft, white and pink.

 

They got quiet for a minute, because love sometimes makes you do that too. Hands grasped together, hearts in sync and just one thought. It was that moment again, the moment when they both would start to sink, one into another; two separate bodies too small for such great emotions.

Only when their chests started to blend into one, Even started again.

 

“If I had money,” he licked his lips, a monologue. “I’d buy you sweaters in every colour a human eye can see.”

He looked at Isak – the 54th smile today on his face. He counted each one, he knew. He’d take them into his pocket, so he could feed his body on bad days.

 

There were days when his pockets were full, a laugh, a smile and a grin or two, and nights when they were empty. So he learnt how not to throw them around, he didn’t mind an hour filled with sadness.

 

Isak snorted this time. “Dork,” but he stopped eating his pizza, a breath trapped in his throat and his heart loud in his ears. “You’re such a dork.”

 

“If I had money,” Even was in the middle of his performance.

“Oh, stop.” (please don’t)

“I’d write your name with stars on the sky and I wouldn’t let anyone look,” his hands back on Isak’s face.

“I don’t think you could do that,” Isak raised his eyebrows, mockery twisting on his face.

“Shut up, can’t I be romantic for a minute?” A smile. “If I had money, I’d leave your annoying ass.”

“Rude.”

 

They laughed again, because they were in love and love does this too.

 

“If I had money,” his voice still warm. “We’d always have food in the fridge. You’d wake up to the table heavy with plates so its legs would almost snap. And we’d be that cliché couple that feeds each other...I don’t know, chocolate covered strawberries on their anniversary. No dark chocolate, don’t worry, I remember,” his voice excited like a child’s when their mother reads them their favourite fairy tale. “And we would travel anywhere you want. We would watch the sunset in Australia four times a week and we would wake up early in the morning with the hot Sun in Spain. We would drink beer while watching Mucha’s posters in Prague. We would read poetry at 3am, because that’s what pretentious rich hipsters do. We would sing along to old videos from Woodstock while making bread in our fucking expensive apartment in the richest part of Oslo. And we wouldn’t even have to think about the rent, because the entire building would be ours. And you would be able to sleep with lights on, because guess what? We wouldn’t have to care about the electricity bill either.

 

And I would buy you silk pyjamas that would slightly slide from your shoulders, because you would smell like coconut and mango, and you would be so soft that I would cry whenever I would touch you, as I would feel unworthy and dirty, because I would like to do things to you, so many things. And you wouldn’t cry in the middle of the night, because our bank account is empty. And I wouldn’t have to ask my mother for money. I would buy her flowers every single day. I would finally start giving after years of taking. And we wouldn’t have to eat food that is a week too old to be eaten.

 

And I would buy you anything you want. We would have four different trees for Christmas. And you know what? We would fuck in the middle of the practice room on the first floor at my school, because rich people don’t have to care what’s legal and what’s not. We would fuck in the theatre! On the main stage!

 

And I would buy you your own star. The brightest one! I would call it ‘the man of my dreams’, because I can! And you could go to college. You would study astronomy like you always wanted. I would buy you all those books (but with pictures so you wouldn’t have to read too much). And you would know more than your professors, because we would go to space!”

 

And Isak laughed at that, but the smile on his face, that remaining smile that lingers after an honest laugh, was so wide and so soft that Even almost started crying.

 

“If I had money,” he started once again – head already low, prepared to give a bow. “I would make you the happiest person that ever lived.”

 

He couldn’t raise his eyes from his lap; he was made out of stone, he felt heavy, so heavy he couldn’t hold his head up. Thank god Isak’s hands were strong. He grabbed his face in his palms, and Even didn’t know he could feel that warm. He wondered if Isak’s palms left burn marks on his cheeks. He would have to check later.

 

“You make me the happiest person in the entire universe,” and Even felt even warmer. Tomato sauce on Isak’s lips, his fingers greasy. “When you look at me, I feel like the richest person on earth. And when you hug me.. Oh god, when you hug me I know I’m the safest one on this globe. And when you kiss me, I wonder what I’ve done to deserve such a gift. How lucky I am to be the first person to see you in the morning and the last person you see before you fall asleep”.

 

He paused, because loving so much can be exhausting, but it’s the kind of exhaustion, a bliss, that you feel after sex, a few minutes of pure accomplishment, you feel filled, you feel euphoric.

 

Even circled his arms around Isak who was lying flat on his stomach, chin digging into Even’s chest, his head rising and falling to the rhythm of his breathing, fast and slow, sounds of survivors.

 

“We’re both lucky, I guess.”


End file.
